Do you Believe in God?
by Bishieaya
Summary: Two friends contemplate their belief's, the past and the future.


**Do you Believe in God?**

Authors Note: I thought this up when I should be revising sadly I do not own G-Wing.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Treize...Do you believe in God?"

It was Christmas Eve and it had been two weeks...only two weeks...since the Sanq Kingdom was destroyed, since the media had spread the word of the death of the Prince Milliardo and only two weeks since a wraith like child had arrived in our home and been given a new identity. Zechs Marquise.

I run the estate, my father is in hospital he has nearly left this world, which is a good thing as if it had been him, my father, Zechs would now be dead. I had met Prince Milliardo three times, since his father tried to convince mine to turn to pacifism, which it like telling a dog not to wag its tail. Each time I met Milliardo we became closer. Unlike his father Milliardo found faults within their belief of total pacifism and so he would talk to me about it. And, in only three visits, each spanning about a week, we became close friends even with our five year age gap and differing belief's, since even though he could see the faults he preferred pacifism to war.

When he arrived, bleeding limping and dirty, we took him in. My mother, who quite liked the Peacecrafts, molly cuddled him and cleaned him up and helped bring him out of the cool shell he had locked himself in. Yet every night he would come into my room shaking. At first he would knock the door and ask, the humiliation he felt over seeking comfort from me evident. Yet after four days of that he stopped knocking and it became natural for him to slip into my bed with me to allow him to sleep without the plague of nigh terrors assaulting him. By the second week he didn't even try and sleep in his own room.

Now, the night before Christmas we lie together a mere hands width apart out in the estate gardens as far away from the house as we could while staying the light that shown through the windows. And out of nowhere he asks me whether I believe in God.

"Why?" I ask, looking up into the velvet night sky awaiting his answer. His voice was timid, so different from the usual confident tones he used before the incident but I was sure they would soon return.

"Well, because...I don't. I can't! Not after what happened to my family and home! My family were very Catholic, we went to church ever Sunday yet still he allowed that...that atrocity to happen to us. So...I don't believe in him." His voice was shaking with emotion yet when I turned to face him his face was stoic and composed. In the quite that asserted itself I allowed my finders, clad in my deer skin gloves, to run through the platinum strands of his hair decorating the snow.(His hair originally has been styled in old fashioned curls but my mother re styled it and it now fell in a perfect sheen to his shoulders.)

"Anyone in your situation has every right to despise God and because of what happened to you and what continues to happen to thousands of people I too do not believe in him. Since he appears to do nothing it makes it seem that we are merely his toys that he watches for amusement. So, no, I cannot believe in him...and anyway I prefer the Greek Gods." I smirked at him and he smiled back, emphasising the fact that he is only ten, something which he usually hides amazingly.

"I believe that the only God there can be is one that emerges from the people and leads the people, demanding their faith, belief and courage!" I declared to Zechs who returned my stare openly, his own azure eyes shining like I knew mines were.  
" That's what you are going to do aren't you Treize. You are going to become Earths God." He whispered, brining up the topic that usually absorbed our nights.

"Yes." I replied taking his face in one of my hands, allowing my finders to brush along his cheek bone, eye and mouth.

"I will, through OZ I will assert myself into a position of God. People will follow me, believe in me. I will lead people out of these stupid pointless wars with the colonise and we will unite. And..." I laid my forehead against his, my eyes holding his captive,

"For you I will create an Eden." He smiled at me. That smile held all the emotions he would shield against the outside world. Happiness, expectation, excitement, trust and a child's love. My heart cracked. A _Childs_ love...noting more.

He had moved away from me and sat up, his chin propped on his knees, flakes of snow peppering his hair. A mischievous sparkle adorned his eyes as he gave a side long glance at me.

"Basically...you are planning to do all this to satisfy you're huge ego and to show off you charismatic charm to woo all the lades?" Huffing I started throwing snow at him and he fell back onto the ground joining in the game, until we were left without any good snow near as and we lay breathing hard on the ground. After a few minutes as we lay contemplating the stars I felt a small tug on the sleeve of my coat. Turning I saw Zechs, pale skin blushed from the cold rebellious wisps of hair tickling his face.

"Treize...if you were God well...I think...I know, I'd believe in you." He buried his face further into his coat yet I heard him and my heart stopped and my face began to feel pleasantly warm. A Childs love...

"Well you know Milliardo-"

"Zechs"

"Milliardo." I leaned over him, brushing the stray bits of hair off his face.

"That no God is complete without his Angels." I caught his widened azure gaze before leaning forward...

"My little Seraph." I whispered before brushing my lips against his.

------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
